Ron, leave us alone!
by Lizzy Weasley
Summary: Ginny and Harry really like each other, but Harry has too much respect for his best friend, Ron! Will Harry find his courage and tell Ron the truth or not? Read here! LAST CHAPTER IS UPDATED!
1. Poor Redhead

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts or the charcters from J.K. Rowling's books (what a pity), but some of the other charcters are mine! You will see... _

Ron, leave us alone!

"Why does he always have to look that good?", she thought, observing the boy she loved, "And these eyes!"

She knew that she could sink into these green eyes. She observed him very closely, she watched every move of him, but he never looked at her.

They sat in the Great Hall and it was breakfast time, but she wasn't able to eat anything.

Now, he was talking to one of his best friends, Hermione Granger.

She desperately wished to be Hermione right now, in this very moment. Then, she would sit next to him, Harry Potter, and talk to him. She could look in his beautiful eyes and he would also look at her.

"Why does he always look away when I watch him? Why can't he…"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a very unfriendly tap on her right shoulder.

"Hello? Earth to Ginny?", said her friend Sabrina Flower next to her (and that very angrily).

"I was just talking about my future boyfriend Leo and that is a very important topic for me! But obviously, you prefer staring around in this hall to listening to the greatest love story of all time! Thank you very much! You are a very good friend!" She said that with very big eyes.

In fact, Sabrina was a girl that changes boyfriends like others change their socks!

"Sab, I'm sor…", Ginny started, but her friend interrupted her with a short gesture and with great pain in her eyes, she said: "No, forget that! A simply apology is not enough!"

She had always possessed a very tragic talent and that's why she wanted to become an actress one day.

Ginny was speechless because that was very surprising for her. She had been busy with watching Harry and so, she had forgotten everything and everybody else around her.

But she didn't have to say anything because somebody else did. "Oh, Sab! Come back to earth!", that was the comment of Floleonia Magna, Ginny's best friend. "If you opened your eyes, you would realize that our sweet redhead here isn't just staring around in the hall! No, she is staring at SOMEBODY! At a special somebody!"

She said that very seriously while Ginny started to examine her plate and the food on it very closely. The conversation went in a direction that Ginny didn't like at all.

"Really?", Sabrina almost screamed and everybody else in the hall turned their heads to look at her. "Who is it?", she added with a whisper.

That was the time for Melissa Courtyard, also one of Ginny's friends: "Come on, Sab! You can't be that blind! You must have noticed that Ginny does never eat anything when we are in the Great Hall because she is too busy watching Harry! She always takes the food with her and eats it later! You must have noticed that!"

But everything that Sabrina understood was "Harry". "Harry? You can't mean Harry Potter?", Sab said with an unbelieving look.

Ginny prayed that a hole in the earth would appear and swallow her, but all she could achieve was a red head. She felt the heat in her face. People around her started to laugh because of that and some even pointed at her.

The topic was really embarrassing for her and now, several other pupils watched her.

"Can't we talk about anything else? Like the weather?", Ginny tried to divert the others from their new favourite topic, but they were too engrossed in it.

"But you had two boyfriends! Don't tell me that you were not happy with them?", Sabrina added.

"Why does she have to speak that loudly?", Ginny thought.

"Of course, she was!", said Flo, "But she has never given up hope! And if her brother didn't always follow her, she would have had better chances to talk to Harry and spend time with him!"

"Oh, why does he have the courage to save the world, but not to tell Ron the truth?", Melli was angry now.

"We know that he likes you! You can tell that from the way he tries to avoid your looks!", she said to Ginny.

Ginny wished that they were right, but why should Harry like her? Yes, they had had some good conversations, but he could really have every girl as his girlfriend! So, why should he pay much attention to her?

"He just has too much respect for Ron! But really, Ron runs after Gin like her bodyguard!", added Flo.

Sabrina now said: "Oh Gin! I am really sorry that I didn't give much attention to your problems, but if Leonardo Dawinji was your future boyfriend, then you would understand me!"

Ginny's face looked like a tomato. She mumbled an "It's ok, Sab!", but then, her greatest enemy in Hogwarts, Susan Nasty, went past her.

With a mean smile on her lips, the 16-year-old girl from Slytherin shouted through the hall: "Watch out! The attack of the Redheads has started again!"

Now, all the pupils and teachers in the hall stared at the poor Ginny and now, even more people started to laugh at her.

It was too much for the 16-year-old girl. She jumped up from her seat and left the Great Hall with tears in her eyes.

_To be continued..._

_Please write a review andtell me if you like the first chapter of my story!_


	2. His Chance

_So, here's the new chapter! I hope you will like it! A review would be nice!_

_Disclaimer: Nothing that J.K. wrote is mine, but everything around it!_

Harry watched Ginny leave the Great Hall with tears in her eyes. He felt pity on her and he wished that he could do something for her, but he didn't know what.

Now, her friends, Flo, Sab and Melli also left the Hall and the laughter of the other students lost its intensity. Harry hoped that the three girls would make sure that Ginny was ok.

Ron got also up from the table and with a worried look, he said: "I have to find out if Ginny is all right! It's my duty as her older brother!"

"Ron, no-", Hermione started, but Ron had already left the Gryffindor Table and was on his way out of the Hall.

"When will he realize that Gin is not a child? She needs some privacy! I will try to keep Ron from making everything worse!" And Hermione was also gone.

But Harry hadn't really been listening to anything that his friends had said. He was too deep in thought.

"Why can't she stop watching me?", the 17-year-old boy thought.

Then, he sighed. Nobody was able to imagine how desperately he wanted to watch Ginny!

But how?

He was not able to spend more than five minutes alone with her because Ron was EVERYWHERE! He followed Ginny wherever she went to.

Harry had often planned to somehow get rid of Ron or tell him the truth about his feelings.

The truth! The truth was that every part of his body cried for Ginny! He really loved her!

He want to go out with her, to take her in his arms, to kiss her, to give her the feeling of safety. It was like a torture for him because he could not look at her and had to avoid every contact when Ron was near. In fact, it took him all his self-control to ignore her looks and his heart was bleeding because of that. It became worse with every day- no- every second he could not be with her.

"Oh, you stupid coward!", he said to himself.

He could not understand why this silly feeling of being guilty took away all of his bravery.

He had gone through many bad times with the Dursleys and had survived the attacks of the Dark Lord! So, why was he not able to tell his best friend, Ron, that he loved Ginny? And why did he feel guilty? He had done nothing wrong!

Now, he felt that anger was rising inside him, the feeling which he knew very well by now. It was always the same: everything started with thoughts about Ginny and ended with anger. Anger at Ron!

Why could Ron not leave his sister alone? She was 16! She had got much better grades in her OWLs than Ron had had! And: She had already got two boyfriends and Ron had never followed her then! So, why now?

Why could Ron not spend a bit more time with Hermione? She was his girlfriend (Harry had no idea why) and now, he neglected her very often!

The bell rang. That meant a whole day filled with stupid teachers telling Harry stupid things, which he would forget till the end of the day.

But if you want to forget something, you fist have to know something that you can forget afterwards!

So, Harry had to attend the lessons, but he could not at all concentrate on the anything today.

He knew that Professor Candidus, their Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, told them something about Xarx Superbia, a dark wizard, who had been hindered from killing a well-known wizard family with the Jelly-Legs Jinx. But Harry only knew that because the headline on one page of his open book told him so.

Next to him sat two people with red faces: Hermione had been able to stop Ron from "helping" Ginny, but the couple had had a terrible row and that's why they wouldn't talk to each other for the rest of the day.

In Potions, Harry caused and got into big trouble: he always thought about Ginny ("Her hair is so beautiful!") and that distracted him from every other activity. He didn't pay attention to anything else and that's why he put all the ingredients of the Bone-Healing Potion next to his cauldron instead of in it. Of course, it was a good opportunity for Professor Severus Snape to make a fool of Harry in front of the whole class:

"Ah, Mr Potter! You have finally found ingredients that walk into the cauldron all by themselves!" (the laughter of the Slytherins could have lifted up the roof from the dungeons) "I hope that they are worth the 20 points that I take away from Gryffindor!"

A very ugly smile was on Snape's face and the Slytherins- especially Draco Malfoy- couldn't stop laughing ("Potty, the great inventor!").

But still, Harry could not react to anything. He could only think about the sweet redhead.

Even Ron, who can be as sympathetic as a hammer, noticed the strange behaviour of Harry.

He and Hermione asked Harry several times if he felt all right, but the only answer they got (after a very long waiting), was: "Mmm? Did you say anything?"

In the two hours of Transfiguration, they had to transform a dog into a cat and the other way round, but nothing could wake Harry from his day-dreaming and thoughts (he only stroked the cat because she had red hair and he thought of Ginny's hair again).

Professor McGonagall made even sure that Harry was not bewitched, but with a sigh she had to accept that he wasn't and that she could do nothing against his state. She just suggested that Ron and Hermione should bring Harry to the Hospital Wing after the lesson.

But then, something happened that finally woke up Harry:

At the end of their lunch, Professor Dumbledore told the students not to leave the Great Hall immediately because he had to announce something.

"As you all know", he started, "the Saturday in two weeks will be a very important date. On this day, the cooperation of Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Hogwarts will celebrate its anniversary! It's a pity that we cannot visit the other schools and they cannot visit us because it is to dangerous to travel at the moment. But we have decided to hold a ball to honour this important date!"

The word "ball" had caused a great and pleased yell of the students and had brought Harry's thoughts back to the world around him.

"All students will be warmly welcomed at the ball! And please wear your dress robes because it's a very important event! The ball will begin at 8 o'clock in the evening and the students from class 1 to 4 are allowed to stay till 11 o'clock, the older students till 1 o'clock!"

The reaction to the last statement was a disappointed sigh of the younger students.

But Dumbledore went on: "As it is a ball, you should come with as a couple! So, you have two weeks time to ask somebody you really like to be your date for the ball!"

He blinked into the Hall and sat down again.

Then, a big amount of laughter, sighs, conversations and whispers rose in the Great Hall.

But now, Harry was in deep in thought again: "The ball will be my chance!"

_To be continued..._


	3. Preparations

_So, third chapter is finished! (Sorry, a part of the ending was missing because I forgot the changes I wanted to make! but now, everything is here! g) How do you like it? A review would be nice!_

_Thanks to all the people who have already reviewed! Also, thanks for your critizism! That can help me to get better! g_

_About the names: I think I can't satisfy everybody, but there's a mixture between invented names and names with a special meaning (at the end of this story, there will be a name from the second group! You know what it means? g)! Or did you find out what the name Candidus (DADA Prof) means?_

_Disclaimer: The same as always! I am not J.K.Rowling, so nothing from Harry Potter is mine, just this story and some characters!_

During the whole next week, you could see young male students wander through the school with flowers, little presents and pralines. They gave these things to the girls they asked to be their date for the ball.

Some boys were disappointed and sad because the girl had said "no", other were as happy as you can be when the girl of your dreams wants to have a date with you. Other boys didn't even get a chance to ask a girl because the female students walked through the school in huge groups, giggling and chattering even more and louder than before. Their topics were shoes, make-up, their dates, hairstyles, etc.

The happy boys also talked about their girls and showed off.

Everybody seemed to have a fever and to look forward to the ball. Everybody except some people- Harry among them.

He hadn't told Ron that he wanted to go out with Ginny and that he had deep feelings for her and he still wasn't man enough to ask Ginny to go out with him when his best friend was following her all the time.

Harry felt the anger rising in him again. He really wanted to practise the Slimus Charm on Ron!

But at least, he was not alone with his anger at Ron- he had Hermione!

With the I-am-Gin's-shadow-so-don't-even-look-at-her-story, Ron had completely forgotten to ask Hermione if she wanted to be his date for the ball! Hermione felt a strong desire to throw Ron out of the window every time he was near, but she said and did nothing.

And then, there was also Ginny.

She felt more miserable than ever before because every time she saw Susan Nasty somewhere in school, the Slytherin-girl would scream: "Attack of the Redheads!" and "Watch out! Weasley has a bodyguard!" Ginny would blush, her head would turn as red as a tomato and the other students would laugh and point at her. Then, the 16-year-old girl would leave immediately, followed by her stupid brother.

Now, she was in her bedroom, lying on her bed. Supper time was over, but she hadn't felt like going to the Great Hall. She didn't want to see Harry, Ron or the silly Susan again.

Why couldn't the others stop laughing at her?

She felt a well-known anger inside of her.

And then, the ball! It could be a very happy evening for her if Harry went there with her and if Ron was far away…

But none of these two wishes would come true!

Harry didn't love her and Ron would follow her till the end of her life and maybe also afterwards. Even if Harry or another nice guy was interested in having a date with her, they would not be able to ask her because of this stupid Ron!

"Argh!" she shouted and threw her pillow against the closed door.

But it was that very moment, when her three friends came in. Flo was the first t enter the room and so, the pillow hit her in the face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Flo!" Ginny jumped up form her bad and ran towards her friend with a worried expression on her face. But Flo had already grabbed the pillow which had been thrown at her and threw it back at the red-haired girl with a crazy laugh. She cried "pillow fight" and Melli and Sab jumped into the room behind their tall friend Flo.

Five minutes later, the room looked like the top of a snowy mountain. There were feathers everywhere and the girls had even had them in their hair and on their clothes. With the Reparo and Scourgify charm, Melli eliminated the chaos in the room and their pillows were like new again.

Sab disappeared into the bathroom because she wanted to wash her shiny blonde hair (she had a date with Leo, who would also go to the ball with her). Ginny jumped onto her bed again and lay down with her arms crossed behind her head and already in thought again.

But her friends wouldn't let her be such a stick-in-the-mud any longer. "What is it, Gin? Still because of Harry?"

Ginny sat up and looked from Flo's brown eyes into Melli's and then said: "Don't think I am a fool because of what I will tell you now! I know that it isn't realistic, but I am still hoping that Harry will ask me to be his date on the ball! But I know he doesn't even like me! Even though you said he does, but that's wrong!"

Tears were running into her big blue eyes and she covered them with her hands.

Melli and Flo took her into their arms, not knowing what to answer as she wouldn't believe them. They were quite sure that Harry had deep feelings for her, but they thought that the truth would be told very soon and everything would end happily.

But to Ginny it didn't seem like that: on the next day, she had Transformation in the afternoon and as she didn't want to eat again, she wanted to go to the classroom very early and wait there for her friends, who would bring her some of the food.

On her way, she soon realized that Ron was following her again and she rolled her eyes. Why could he not spend his time with Hermione?

She went around a corner and saw Harry not very far away. He was coming towards her, which was very surprising for her. Could Melli and Flo be right after all? She couldn't believe it.

Harry came nearer and nearer and Ginny stopped and started to play with her hair very nervously.

Harry had almost reached her when he turned around and walk away. Ginny turned around and saw that Ron came around the corner, too.

Harry must have seen him! But he really wanted to talk to her! She didn't know what, but that didn't really matter.

The 17-year-old Harry cursed silently. "Stupid Ron! Why does he always have to be there where nobody needs him!"

Suddenly, Hermione appeared in front of him and said: "Hey Harry, I was looking for you everywhere! I just wanted to ask you if you want to go to the ball with me!"

Hermione almost screamed and Harry turned around to follow her look that went past him. He realized that Ginny and Ron had followed him and had heard everything.

Ginny looked hurt and Ron shocked (he could have made a good scarecrow with the expression on his face). Then, there was deep anger on both their faces and as a Hufflepuff-boy, who was in Ginny's class, walked past her (his name was Walter Native). He was very good-looking with his brown hair and green eyes. She called after him: "Walter, do you want to be my date for the ball?"

She looked at Harry, her face red with anger.

Walter seemed to be very happy and said "yes".

Now, Harry became very angry (he felt deep jealousy, though he didn't know this feeling) and he also said "yes" to Hermione.

The boy with the very impressing green eyes, the dark messy hair and the scar which is as famous in the magical world as the Queen for the Muggles, looked at the girl he really loved with a very nasty smile now and this girl, Ginny, threw her wonderful red hair over her shoulders, gave Harry and Hermione a death-look and Walter a very charming smile. And Hermione showed Ron one of her It's-your-own-fault-looks. All three of them found their actions very clever and felt good.

Then, Hermione and Harry went away in one direction and Ginny and Walter in the other one.

They left the poor Ron standing alone in the corridor, his mouth open and not able to move. The only thing he could say was: "What was all that?"

The old wizard (long white beard and hair, huge glasses and a hat with a cat on top of it on his head) on the painting next to him saw his puzzled look and gave a shrug with the words: "Don't ask me!"

_To be continued..._

_UKnowULuvMe asked me why Harry loves Ginny in this story and why Ginny loves Harry again!_

_Well, I don't really know what will happen in the next two books! Everything comes from my imagination and I really want them to be a couple! Question answered?_


	4. The Ball Part 1

_Well, finally the new chapter is up! Thanks for your patience everybody and for your support!_

_Thanks to you, Sib, my beta, your suggestions were great! g_

_Disclaimer: I still do not own anything, that is obviously from Harry Potter. But this story and some of the characters are mine! Have fun and leave a review, please! _

_Oh, andsorry for the abuse of some names of famous people, but it was just too much fun!_

On Saturday, the long promised and desired day, the school was buzzing and trembling. There was giggling and joking, crying and screaming everywhere. Even the library was not the usually very noiseless room, but rather a meeting place for groups of girls and boys, who talked about the "most important" things for one last time: hair, make-up, shoes, their dates, etc. This fuss was getting on Madame Pince's nerves, of course (" This is a library not a café!"), but she had to accept it ("It's only for today, only for today, only for today…").

The time till afternoon seemed to run backwards and then, finally, at about 5 o'clock, the first girls disappeared into their dormitories to get ready for the huge feast ("Why do they need so much time?" wondered the boys.).

Everybody was excited- well, of course, some people were not. Especially Harry felt like he had reached the bottom of his life and would not be able to rise again.

At 7.30, he went up to his dormitory, changed into his dress robes and tried to bring an order into his messy pitch-black hair, but he gave up this attempt very soon. Why did girls always say that they loved his hair? It was so untidy! How can anybody love that? Harry knew that he would never understand girls.

Then, at about 7.45, all students were either gathered in their Common Rooms or in the Great Hall to meet their dates.

You could hear the boys' "Wow"s (the girls looked really gorgeous in their coloured robes) and many giggles from the female students throughout the school.

Harry was waiting for Hermione at the foot of the stairs to the girls' dormitories. When she came down, Harry could not suppress an admiring look and a noiseless whistle.

His friend beamed over her whole face and she was really an eye-catcher in her dark-blue and shining dress and some sparkling, golden bracelets. Her long hair looked smooth and shiny, just like it was on their first ball 3 years ago. She really looked wonderful.

Not only Harry was staring at Hermione, but also several other boys and especially a certain redhead, who stood in a dark corner of the Common Room in order to hide his angry look and his scarlet-coloured head.

Jealousy was burning in Ron. Not Harry should be waiting there for Hermione, but he! And Hermione should not smile at Harry, but at him! Life was really unfair! How could his so called best friend go to this ball with Hermione? Why had Harry said "yes"? This was his first problem, and then, there was Gin, of course.

Harry offered Hermione his arm and smiled at her. Even though he felt that this was not right, he smiled at her. He knew that the only person, he wanted to go to the ball with, was Ginny Weasley.

And then, SHE entered the stairs. For Harry, it didn't seem like Ginny was walking down the stairs, but rather floating. She looked pretty in her dark dress with the tender golden chain around her neck. Her light skin was a wonderful contrast to the dark dress. She had curled her long smooth red hair and fixed some streaks of it with a glittering barrette at the back of her head. The curls were flowing over her right shoulder like the soft waves of water in a river. The dress was really tight and so, it underlined Ginny's femininity, which their school uniform was not able to do, of course.

This sight was really breathtaking for Harry and he could not take his eyes off of her. His heart sank into his feet and then, rose to his head. There was a prickle in his stomach. He really felt butterflies! He had always believed that this feeling could not exist and that he would never be able to find it. But there it was!

All the other boys in the room were paralysed, too. They had never seen Ginny like that before. She had always been Ron's little sister to them!

Ginny was quite nervous because almost everybody in the room was staring at her. Did she look that bad?

She saw Harry at the foot of the stairs, offering his arm to Hermione. How she wished to be Hermione now! Harry looked good in his dark dress robes and with his messy hair. She felt the strong desire to touch it and look into his wonderful eyes.

Then, Harry started to stare at her, too! She tried to find out what his look meant. Was it anger? Hatred? Pity?

Her heart made a huge sentence when she walked past him. She really wished to embrace him and go to the ball with him, but instead, she looked away and left the Common Room.

Ron could not believe his eyes. He could not believe that he had just watched his sister leave the stairs and the room. She looked completely changed. It was the first time in his life that he thought that his sister was pretty – and that was even more worrying for him!

He immediately left the room after her. He would follow her during the whole evening and make sure that Walter kept his hands off her. This was not a great problem for him because he had not asked a girl to go to the ball with him. How could he? Hermione was the one he wanted to go to the feast with and nobody else!

After Ginny and Ron had left the room, Harry found back to real life. He tried to pretend that nothing had happened, but Hermione knew better. "Tell her and everything will be all right!" she ensured him. But Harry only smiled a sad smile and led his friend out of the room.

"Tell her! But how? It sounds very easy, but it isn't at all!" the 17-year-old thought.

Finally, all the couples gathered in front of the closed doors of the Great Hall, which were opened exactly at 8 o'clock, and everybody rushed in to get a good table.

The Great Hall looked fabulous: Golden candles were floating in mid-air, the big tables were gone and there were many small tables at the right side of the Hall (the table cloths were golden), the left side was occupied by a huge stage (the Fantastic Fosters would be their band for tonight!) and the middle of the room was empty- obviously the dance floor.

When everybody was seated, the huge feast began. Dumbledore spoke some words before, as he always did, and when he raised his hands, the empty tables magically filled with the best meals you can imagine.

It would have been a great evening for the friends if they hadn't felt that unhappy.

Now, it was Harry's time to stare at Ginny and Ginny's to ignore his looks. Ron sat on a table next Ginny's and watched her closely, but – something he would not even admit to himself- he also could see Harry and Hermione from his seat. Hermione felt miserable because Harry was quite busy watching Ginny and also Ron. Ginny's friends had much fun (Sab's date was Leo, of course, and he gave her Italian nicknames; Flo had been asked by Greg McEwan, who shared her obsession for movies; Melli's date was Prad Bidd, one of the handsomest guys you could find in Hogwarts) and Gin really tried to enjoy the evening with Walter, but she always felt Harry's stare in her stomach.

Still, many other boys were staring at Ginny, too, and she felt quite nervous because of that, but it was easier to ignore them than the boy she loved.

Susan Nasty walked past Ginny's table several times and she always looked like she wanted to say something really, but somehow she couldn't. It was not easy for her to understand that Ginny looked wonderful and that she got the most (male) attention in the whole Hall. There were just weak attempts like this one: "What spell did you use to transform yourself from ugly to beautiful?" But that was too easy, of course, and Ginny answered without even looking at Susan: "Obviously a better one than yours!" That's why the Slytherin-girl always left the table with a cloud of smoke over her head.

After the meal, Dumbledore opened the dance by waltzing through the room with Professor McGonagall. Afterwards, most of the students ran onto the dance floor (but they didn't waltz, of course, they rather showed very modern-looking moves that you can also see in wizcos).

Walter asked Ginny to dance with her and she agreed in order to get out of Harry's sight. She felt really sorry for Walter because she knew that she was using him, but somehow he seemed to know because he always looked at her with a very sad smile.

Harry didn't feel like dancing at all, but he knew that Hermione would expect him to ask her. If she wasn't able to feel really happy, she would at least pretend to be and try to get Ron's attention like that. But that seemed rather difficult because the eyes of the just named boy rested on his sister Ginny and her date Walter.

So, there were four very unhappy people dancing through the Great Hall and wishing that the evening would end soon. Hermione thought about hitting Ron to draw his attention to her, Harry could do nothing but stare at Ginny and that's why he stepped on several feet without realizing it, Walter was disappointed because his date was the most beautiful girl in the Hall, but she showed no interest in him, Ron wanted to hit Walter because he was touching HIS sister (inside of him, he hit himself because he couldn't look away from his sister, but he also felt like hitting Harry) and Ginny wanted to vanish into thin air and forget everything.

But then, something happened: the pairs Ginny/ Walter and Harry/ Hermione crashed into each other and instead of going on dancing, they all stood there, on the dance floor and stared at each other.

Ron, who, of course, didn't miss that, tried to get past all the dancing couples and to approach the four others.

In at least three of them, a tornado of feelings was storming.

Hermione was full of anger. She thought about the best spell to kill Ron.

"Why can't it be over, why can't it be finally over?" Ginny wondered. Harry now stared directly at her and that's why she stared at the floor. She felt the heat rise in her again and she knew that she would soon look like a tomato.

But Harry could not stop looking at her. Everything in him wanted to touch her, hold her hands, be her boyfriend. But there was something that held him back. He still was angry because she had asked Walter to go to the ball with her. "Maybe she stopped being in love with you because you were such an idiot!" Harry thought.

After some more seconds, Harry could not suppress the butterflies in his stomach any longer and walked over to the girl he loved. He took her beautiful face in his hands and kissed her passionately on her soft lips. A feeling of happiness was filling his body.

But if you think that this is already the happy ending of the story, then you are really mistaken. The evening had just begun…

_To be continued..._


	5. The Ball Part 2

_Next chapter of Ron, leave us alone! Hurray! After this one, there will only be one last chapter and then, the story will finally be finished! Yay!_

_Disclaimer: I think I would live in a palace if I owned the Harry Potter-universe, but so...I don't..._

_Special thanks to Sibyll Nocefler, my beta! And thanks to all you nice people who are interested in reading my story! Thanks so much!_

Ginny's body felt hot and cold at the same time and her heart sank into her feet and then rose up to her head.

She had been dreaming of this moment very often. In her dreams, Harry had always been in love with her and kissed her.

But reality was much better!

Most of the people around them stopped dancing and preferred staring at the kissing couple. Harry Potter was the most famous boy in Hogwarts and it didn't happen every day that he kissed a girl in front of almost the whole school!

When Harry and Ginny separated from each other, they both had a happy and amorous smile on their faces. They felt like they could leave the ground and rise into the 7th heaven.

Especially Ginny felt very good because her head had not turned red, even though her classmates and some teachers had watched them kissing. She just had not realized it because time had stood still while Harry had been kissing her so passionately. The 16-year-old girl didn't feel embarrassed for the first time in her life, it was rather natural to her.

Now, she saw that Walter had left the dance floor, but at this point of time, it was not important for her. She would apologize to him later.

Ginny thought that this was the luckiest evening of her entire life.

She put a streak of her red hair behind her ear and was about to ask Harry if he wanted to go for a walk with her (now, that she had seen all the people around them, she felt that the blood would soon rush into her head), but suddenly, she saw the person she liked least of all in Hogwarts approach Harry from behind: Susan Nasty!

The Slytherin-girl looked like a diva in her golden dress and with the many bracelets around her arms. She showed one of her mean smiles and stopped next to Harry.

Then, she put her hand on Harry's arm and before he could say anything (he could not take his eyes off of Ginny), she sneered: "Very well done, Harry! You've won the bet!"

Ginny stared at the nasty expression on Susan's face and then into Harry's shocked face and back.

"Oh, you didn't know that you are only the object of a bet, dear redhead? Did you really think that Harry could be in love with someone like you?" Susan's smile broadened.

Ginny's eyes filled with tears. She could not believe it! The kiss had felt so true! It couldn't be a lie, could it?

But as Harry didn't say anything, she concluded that everything was true: he didn't love her at all, but just wanted to win his bet!

Poor Harry wanted to shout at Susan. His face was distorted because of rage, but when the blonde girl felt Harry's resistance, she continued: "Oh, that's really sweet, little girl! But you know what Harry won? A dance with me! So, I'm sorry, but you have no chance! He has never really liked you!"

A little child would have run away because of Susan's mean look.

Anger and pain were rising in Ginny.

Harry, the boy who was said to possess much bravery, wanted to explain everything: "Ginny, it's really not like that-" But Ginny interrupted Harry: "You really don't have to say anything! I understand everything very well!"

The other students could see the different emotions on her face: confusion, anger, pain.

"I hope you two will have a good life! I wish you all the best!"

Before the tears could escape her eyes, the red-haired girl turned around, left the Great Hall and the Entrance Hall through the front door and ran into the darkness of the grounds.

Many heads followed her.

Harry couldn't hide his anger any longer, so he grabbed Susan's arm very brutally – she wanted to leave the dance floor- and shouted at her: "Why did you do this? Do you even know what you've just done?"

He was trembling because of the gigantic rage that was racing through his body and his green eyes were as small as slits.

This was the time for Malfoy's appearance: the pale, blonde boy with the bored and drawling voice left the crowd of curious people and went next to Susan. The girl with the eyes of a beast of prey freed herself from Harry's grip and explained with one of her nasty smiles: "Come off it, Potty! You were my means to an end!"

She crossed her arms in front of her body to show her female attractions.

"I wanted to belong to Draco's gang and therefore had to pass a test of courage first. I think that I was very good at it?"

Her almost yellow eyes mustered Draco, who nodded: "In fact, you seem to be a natural talent! You are accepted in my gang!"

Turning around, Draco had to add something: "And Potty: don't forget to shut your mouth again! You have bad breath!"

With these words, Draco and Susan turned around and left the dance floor arm in arm.

Harry was about to follow them (he was cooking because of anger), but somebody stepped into his way.

He thought that this person wanted to hold him back and he wanted to say something like "Go away", when he realized that he had been completely wrong: it was not somebody who wanted to calm him down – it was a very angry Ron!

His face showed a mixture of purple and scarlet (some of the other students had to laugh because of that), his features distorted with fury.

Harry thought about what he could say or do, when he realized the fist of his friend, which rapidly moved towards his face.

But before Ron could even touch Harry, his fist was turned away from his friend and into another direction because of the slap in the face that he received from a fuming Hermione.

The red-haired boy needed a moment till this surprising event reached his brain and the fury on his face transformed into a frown.

The band stopped playing their programme, the pupils around Harry, Hermione and Ron formed a circle and observed everything curiously, the teachers in the Hall looked shocked, disbelieving (ok, some of them – like Snape- were rather amused) or bewildered.

Professor McGonagall tried to bring order into the chaos and was very surprised when she saw that Professor Dumbledore was smiling.

He convinced her that she could do nothing and that the students would solve their problems without their help ("Calm down, Minnie! They are almost adults and if it becomes really dangerous, we can do something, but they have to learn this lesson of life alone!").

Minerva shrugged, sat down at their table, but kept her reservations.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Ron asked Hermione into the tense silence of the Great Hall.

"Harry is not the one who deserves being hit!" Hermione shouted at the confused Ron.

"You deserve it!" She could hardly breathe because she was finally able to show all the emotions she had suppressed for such a long time.

"You call yourself my boyfriend, but you have spent no time with me during the last few weeks! No – you prefer to follow your sister and to interfere with her life! She's almost an adult, she doesn't need you!"

There were tears in her brown eyes and her hands were trembling.

Ron finally found his voice, but the words, which came out of it, sounded very week: "But I am her bro…"

Harry could not be silent any longer: "You have not realized that before this year!"

Ron stared at Harry very angrily again, but before the volcano that was inside of him could break out, Harry added: "She had already had two boyfriends and you have never followed her then!"

Harry took a deep breath and closed his remarkable green eyes for a moment. Ron was his best friend after all, and he didn't want to change that!

He tried to find the right words, but he thought that the truth was the better way: "See, mate, I am in love with your sister – I hope you don't believe anything that that silly Susan has just said – and I want her to be my girlfriend! With or without you!"

Another deep breath. The last words had been very painful for Harry. And where was this sudden surge of bravery coming from? And why did it come now and not before when he had needed it urgently?

"But I would prefer the "with you"! Look, you are my best friend and you should be glad that I want to date your sister and not some guy you don't know at all!"

Harry didn't wait for an answer, but turned around, breathing out again. He could not say more, so he would now pass on to the most important person – Ginny.

He ran into the direction she had taken before.

Thus, Ron had to gulp these honest words and turn back to his furious girlfriend Hermione.

He finally realized that he had done everything wrong concerning his sister and maybe lost her because of his stupid behaviour.

He would not lose Hermione!

"Hermy?" he said very sweetly and softly.

Hermione turned away from him, not wanting that he could see her cry.

She loved him and she knew that he also loved her, but would that be enough to save their relationship? Could she forgive him?

Ron followed the movement of his girlfriend and realized that she was crying.

He looked into her brown eyes, taking her left hand into his right and said: "I have finally realized that I have made a big mistake and hurt you very much! I am terribly sorry!"

The red-haired boy ran his left hand over Hermione's cheek to clear the tears away from it.

"I know that this apology won't heal everything at once, but I will do everything that needs to be done! Hermione, I love you!" (The girls around them sighed. The boys were impressed.)

It was the first time that he had said these three little words and they made everything harder for the brown-haired girl.

She looked to the ground, not able to stop crying.

Ron thought about the worst things that could happen. Hermione didn't answer! Why didn't she answer?

He had just said the three words that were the most important words in a relationship and she didn't answer!

That could only mean that she didn't feel the same for him!

After some seconds, which were rather like eternity for Ron, he asked timidly: "What can I do?"

Hermione lifted up her head and looked really seriously at her boyfriend. That was the reason why he expected that she would now end the relationship.

Finally, some words came out of her mouth: "You could ask me to dance with you for a start!"

She showed a little smile under her tears and Ron let out a scream of joy.

Hermione had actually wanted to separate from Ron, but she knew that she could not betray her feelings, they were stronger than everything else.

The two embraced each other and then, kissed each other passionately.

Everything was back: the passion, the joy, the love.

Dumbledore, smiling broadly, gave the band a sign that they should play to on with their programme. "Was I right or was I right, Minnie?" He asked Professor McGonagall, who was now also laughing like all the others.

With the beginning of the music, all the people around the happy couple started to dance again.

But before the two joined the others, Hermione breathed these words into Ron's ear: "I love you too!"

_To be continued..._


	6. Moonlight and Ginny

_So, finally- the last chapter of my Harry/Ginny story! Enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: the same as always!_

_Thanks to all you nice reviewers and I hope you'll like this chapter! I also made an epilogue because I thought that there must be one! But you'll see!_

Harry ran out of the Great Hall and over the grounds of Hogwarts.

It was a warm night and there were no clouds in the sky, so you could see the stars shining brightly, just like the full moon.

The dark grounds were only lit by the glittering lights of little fairies, whizzing through the air.

Of course, the grounds were really vast, but still, Harry knew where to find Ginny because there was only one place which had been put up just for the ball: a big pavilion, half swimming in the dark lake, half on the ground.

There, the boy could see most of the fairies and they made the pavilion look mysterious and romantic.

While Harry was running towards the lake, about a million thoughts were whirring through his mind.

Could Ginny forgive him? Would she believe him that Susan was a liar? Did she really love him? Would Ron kill him?

And the next problem was that the young man did not exactly know how to tell Ginny that his feelings very really true and not fake. He had never been a person who liked to talk about emotions. He had always locked them up inside of him and they would only break out when he was really angry, like in their 4th year when he had had this stupid row with Ron.

But now, Harry would have to talk about them or Ginny would hate him forever.

Knowing this, he decided to not talk about minor things at first, but to come to the point immediately.

When he reached the pavilion, Harry saw Ginny standing there, staring at the lake, leaning on the barrier that was to protect the students from falling into the lake.

The glittering light of the fairies was creating golden reflections in her curled red hair and the white skin of her bare arms was shimmering.

Ginny was observing the reflection of the full moon in the dark lake.

Why did that have to happen to her? First her brother and then Harry! She wondered if there was a sign on her forehead that said: Treat me badly, that's really no problem!

How could everything be a lie? Harry had never been a person who treated others like that!

But maybe the love to Susan Nasty had changed everything? He had never really liked the Slytherins before, but he seemed to be in love with one now. And obviously, he had changed for Susan and took over her behaviour towards others.

Ginny's brain told her these things, but her heart said something else- that it could not be true because he was a nice guy, showing respect to other people.

Her heart and her thoughts fought against each other and her mind seemed to win. Even though she knew that he was a good person, he had made a fool of her in front of almost the whole school, including their teachers!

Especially the way he did this hurt her very much. Harry could have insulted her or slapped her in the face. She thought that that wouldn't have been as bad as kissing her!

A kiss was a really personal and intimate thing for her and she would never kiss anybody without having feelings for him!

So, he had abused her and her feelings and this thought made the tears run out of her eyes again.

Why did he hate her so much? She was sure that Harry hated her or he would never have done something like that to her!

What was even worse for her was the fact that their kiss was her first real kiss. Of course, she had kissed her other two boyfriends before, but these kisses had never been as deep as this one was!

Ginny and her other boyfriends had rather pecked each other and had had a crush on each other, but she had never felt real love for them and they not for her either.

That was different with Harry, but now he had broken her heart and she didn't know what to do.

She didn't want to see him or Susan again, but as they went to the same school that was really difficult!

Maybe she should leave Hogwarts and go back to her parents. Maybe she could study magic in Beauxbatons, even though she could not really speak French.

Thoughts like these were flying around in her head, when she suddenly heard somebody approach her from behind.

She tried to wipe the tears out of her eyes, knowing that her make-up had to be destroyed by doing so.

Then, Ginny turned around and saw – Harry.

The girl looked really breathtaking in the light of the fairies and the full moon, but also very sad. Harry saw that she had been crying.

"What do you want here, Potter? Enjoy your humiliation?" Ginny tried to sound angry, but her voice was shaking because of her pain. "And where's your new girlfriend, Susan?"

But the black-haired boy did not laugh, as Ginny had expected. He just looked at her seriously.

There was also another feeling on his face – it looked like pity.

"That's why he's here!" Ginny thought. "He felt bad because of what he had done or because he had realized that that would destroy his reputation and now, he want me to forgive him and restore his image!"

That made her really angry and she almost shouted: "No, Potter! I won't forgive you! You can't bear the fact that now everybody thinks that you are not the nice guy you seem to be, but you deserve that!"

The 17-year-old guy came nearer, still not laughing.

He knew that he had to tell her everything before his courage left him.

"Look, Ginny! I am really sor-"

But the girl interrupted him: "No, I don't believe you! Now, go back to your stupid Susan!"

When Harry wanted to go on with his sentence, he realized that Ginny would not let him speak and so, he put one hand over her mouth, which startled the girl. "Please listen to me now! You can still shout afterwards!"

She freed herself from him and was silent, but still furious.

"Ok, Ginny, at first I want to say that I am sorry! I didn't want these things to happen and I just need to tell you that Susan is a liar and that her last name fits her very well!"

Now, the redhead in front of him was attentive because his words had surprised her.

"After you have left the Great Hall, Malfoy and she told me that she had to pass a test of courage to be able to join Malfoy's gang and she obviously passed it!"

After these words, Ginny lowered her eyes and observed Harry's shoes.

How could she have been that stupid? Her heart had told her that Harry was no idiot, but she had believed her mind and Susan Nasty!

Now, Harry would surely tell her that he never wanted to talk to her again because she had mistrusted him that much!

But the boy took her face into his hands, forcing her to look into his green eyes.

That made her eyes fill with tears again and she sobbed: "Ha- Harry, I am the one who- who has to be so- sorry!"

But Harry seemed not to be angry with her at all and removed some tears from her cheeks. He was now standing directly in front of Ginny looking into her beautiful eyes.

He took a deep breath before continuing: "And I want to tell you something else: Ginny the kiss was real and I really enjoyed it!"

This last comment made the girl laugh again – the most charming laugh Harry had ever seen!

"Really?"

The boy nodded, also smiling.

"I also enjoyed the kiss!"

The youths both felt a surge of happiness roll through their bodies.

"And now, I have to ask you something, Ginny!" She was looking at him with great eyes. "I would have asked you before if I hadn't been such a great coward! – Ginny, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

The pain and the tears were forgotten and Ginny was smiling happily.

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend!"

Harry pulled Ginny into his arms, giving way to his emotions and they shared another very passionate kiss, the two becoming one.

When they broke away from each other, they stayed in the pavilion for some more time, just looking at each other and talking.

At about 1 o'clock, the end of the ball, they slowly went back to the school and into their beds, feeling like the happiest people of the whole world.

**Epilogue**

The next day was full of surprises!

Harry had thought that Ron would kill him when he told him and Hermione about him and Ginny, but the red-haired boy apologized to his best friend and his sister, which was really surprising for them.

He told them that he had been a horrible friend and brother and wouldn't interfere with there relationship in future, as long as they would not kiss each other in his presence.

When Ginny saw Walter during their breakfast, she walked over to the Hufflepuff table and apologized to him because of her stupid behaviour, but the boy told her not to worry about him: "Without you, I would never have got to know this charming lady here, my new girlfriend!"

Now, Ginny finally realized that her friend Sabrina was sitting next to Walter, looking at him with the eyes of love.

"But what about Leo? I thought you liked him?" Ginny asked her friend.

Sabrina told Ginny that Leonardo had vanished with another girl while she had been on the toilet and then, she had met Walter and he had been so nice to her.

The redhead congratulated her friend and walked back to her own boyfriend.

They ate and had much fun, but suddenly they heard screams from the Entrance Hall.

Almost all students and teachers rushed out of the Great Hall immediately to see what happened in the Entrance Hall.

At first, everybody had been afraid that it was something serious, but when they saw the reality, they started to laugh: some Slytherins- among them Susan Nasty and Draco Malfoy – were covered with slime from head to toe and clouds of slime were hanging over them in mid-air, following them everywhere they went.

Professor Snape wanted to stop the curse, but Professor McGonagall tried to convince him not to do it: "Severus, they are almost adults! They have to solve their problems alone, without our help!"

The students had never seen their Transfigurations teacher that funny, but nevertheless, Snape helped his Slytherins and slowly, the huge crowd in the Entrance Hall went back to their breakfast.

The four friends did the same – among them a wildly sniggering Ginny!

"Don't tell me that you did that!" Ron seemed to be impressed.

"Remember that you told me something about that Slimus Charm, Hermione? Well…" the girl grinned broadly.

And the life in Hogwarts went on as always, but now with a new happy couple among the students!

**The End**


End file.
